39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hamilton Holt
History Family * Eisenhower Holt- Father * Mary-Todd Holt- Mother * Madison Holt- Sister * Reagan Holt- Sister * Arnold- Family Pet * Buchanan Holt- Grandfather Appearance and Personality Appearances ''The Maze of Bones Hamilton is introduced 'laughing stupidly' at Dan after being dropped on his head by Hamilton's sisters. He later runs off after his parents while leaving the will reading. Later in the book, he's seen to be rather violent, having come up with the idea to burn down the mansion (though it's also said online that they were just trying to smoke out the Cahills), as well as throwing the flash bomb at the Cahills and Starlings. One False Note Hamilton has a short line when eating a burger he believes is 'too small' before jumping on the train to find the Cahills, and holding Nellie so she can't get away. The Sword Thief Hamilton is seen yelping when Arnold jumps at his seat once the Holts kidnap the Cahills, and later on saying that he would be the one to save Amy when she was stuck beneath the train tracks. Beyond the Grave Hamilton and the rest of his family did not apear in the fourth book. The Black Circle Hamilton's first major part takes place in this book when he makes an alliance with the Cahill siblings. He helps them get into the Motherland Calls, before attempting to beat them to the top (though he wears out too quickly with his vertical climb to actually beat them), and agrees to help them find the next clue if his family gets it as well. He takes his family to Siberia while the Cahills stay in Russia. While in Siberia, his family fights with a group of Lucians after going down the Road of Bones in a Kamaz truck (two facts that make Dan very jealous). He's shown wanting to make his father proud by doing the right thing, though he also wants to be normal and find the clues his way. By the end of the book, his father breaks the alliance, though it isn't clear what Hamilton's response to this is. In Too Deep Hamilton has two breif appearances in "In Too Deep". The first is when his father attempts to chase the Cahills. While his father is thwarted by a few surfing friends of Amy and Dan's Uncle Shep, Hamilton cares more about surfing than helping him in the first place. He is seen again saving Amy via paraglider from Isabel and Ian Kabra. He has difficulty controling it at first since it's his first time operating a paraglider, but overall saves Amy, resulting on her 'owing him one', to which he assures her that he'll collect on one day. It's unclear if he actually saved her for a Clue interest, or if it was out of the human decency or friendship that the other Holts seem to avoid. The Viper's Nest Hamilton has some 'important' appearances in The Viper's Nest. On the soccer field, he uses a mirror to do morse code to tell Amy and Dan to leave. When they have the bomb on Alistair's head, he uses morse code again by bliking to Dan, to tell him to pull the release break. That creates a diversion so Hamilton can set the bomb on a timer without being fully noticed. The Emperor's Code Hamilton has one very brief appearence in which he is climbing Mt. Everest with his dad and sister Storm Warning Hamilton teaches Dan how to climb a flagpole. Talents Hamilton is known to be very good in sports, such as football, parkour, hockey, and boxing. He is also a computer whiz. He is also talented in morse code. Hamilton is seen secretly communicating with Dan in The Viper's nest. he`s a big bad bully too. Online Cards Hamilton Holt is the eldest of the Holt children, as well as the only boy born to the family. He is muscular and has blonde hair (like the rest of his family) gelled up downt he middle. It isn't certain what his age is though it is probably that he's 14 or 15 years old. He personally has mastered many sports, and is seen being drag around by his dog, Arnold, in several photos on the 39 Clues Website. Personality Hamilton is athletically gifted as well as a bit of a bully and reacts to the slightest stimulous, though he does seem to be more personable than his siblings. He doesn't seem to be very intelligent, failing most of his classes. Even so, he is also shown to be a computer genius. He might also be trying to make less enemies by allying with the Cahills, and even saving Amy at one point in time. He also makes the comment that the Holts are fearless, if not a little reckless. Online It is mentioned at The 39 Clues website in Cahill Web that he and his siblings attend(ed) Thompson Falls Middle School, at which they have been branded a menace, and put three new P.E. Courses on the school cirriculum (Parkour is specified in Hamilton's case) . Under the Tomas only files, his report card is shown barely passing or failing all of his subjects except Advanced Computers and P.E. CliqueMe On The 39 Clues website, a made up social networking site called "Cliqueme" showcases the characters individually. Many of the main characters have profiles on this 'site'. Here is the information Hamilton's profilehttp://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/cliqueme-reagan-holt contains: '''Hometown: '''Milwaukee, WI '''Interests: '''playing with my dog, football (go Vikings, yeeeeeeah!), Halo 3, computer stuff, hanging with friends (until they start annoying me), track, making fun of my dad behind his back, parkour, hockey, boxing '''Favorite Shows:' SportsCenter, Myth Busters, The Simpsons, The Amazing Race, the Greatest American Dog 'Favorite Books: '''heavy ones I can use as dumbbells or for whacking my sisters '''Favorite Movies: '''Remember the Titans, Pirates of the Carribean (1, not 2), Rudy, the Waterboy '''Favorite Quotes: "'Just do it" 'About me: '"I'm going to be traveling a lot, so message me if anything funny happens at school. 'Today: '''Kicking butt : The Coments left on his page are: *'Sam Salvatore: 'Come back, dude! The new sixth-graders fit perfectly in the trash cans! *'Elisha Quinn: 'I'm taking parkour next semester! *'Reagan Holt: '''Ham, Dad sat on my laptop again. Come fix it, NOW!!! Cards Hamilton has appeared on 4 cards. *Card 19 http://various.wikibruce.com/images/9/98/39Card-19-front.jpg, http://www.the39clues.com/cahillweb/article/19-monument-valley: shown wrestling her siblings wrestling in Monument Valley. Top Secret includes two photos of the Holt Siblings in front of the Brooklyn Bridge and the World's Largest Ball of Twine. *Card 53 http://various.wikibruce.com/images/c/cb/39Card-53-front.jpg: Holt Siblings seen outside of Alcatraz *Card 90: Hamilton's agent card. Picture of his school ID, shown that he's banned from several sports at his school, as well as the knitting club. Top secret shows him looking into the camera infront of the Motherland Calls. *Card 414: Under Top secret, Hamilton is shown being dragged around Paris by the family dog. Category:Holt Family Category:Tomas Category:Characters Category:Males Category:The Maze of Bones Category:Children